


Jealousy isn't a good color

by BI_DISTRESS



Category: Be More Chill, Broadway - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Be More Chill - Freeform, M/M, first fanfic, gay angst, please help im supposed to be doing homework, richjake, richjake angst, richjake fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BI_DISTRESS/pseuds/BI_DISTRESS
Summary: Rich finds contacts on Jake's phone, and he gets jealous.Boyf riends is mentionedd





	Jealousy isn't a good color

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad 
> 
> Credit to my friend Moony for helping me with the plot!

Jake lays down of their bed, daydreaming. All of a sudden Rich bursts in, holding Jake’s phone. He looked angry, and Jake felt his heart twist. 

“Who’s Kelly??” Rich bursts out, throwing his phone on the bed next to him. Jake looks at the messages. 

“S-she’s my friend, I’m trying to get her with the girl she likes.” Rich rolls his eyes.  
“Oh, yeah, just like Emma and Brittany and Jessica? You must be the school’s matchmaker, or you’re lying!” The poor jealous bab was in tears. “I know how you were!” Jake feels his heart pound, and he stands.

“Like what, Richard? Like some wh*re?” Rich falters, but Jake keeps going. “You always do this! Your jealous ass can’t even let me have friends! I’ve changed, you changed me! Why can’t you see that?” He roars. Rich flinches and yells back. 

“I don’t care! You have a history of cheating, Jake, and I don’t want to be the next person you throw to the side!” He wipes his eyes angrily. Jake trembles a little with rage. 

“If you don’t want to be hurt, you can LEAVE!” Jake almost screams. Rich looks at him coldly. 

“This is my house.” He hisses, sounding colder than he meant. Jake grabs his phone and glares at him one more time. “I can’t believe you.” 

Jake runs to his car. He barely makes it out of Rich’s driveway before he has a full-blown breakdown. He drives blindly to a good parking space and sobs. He moves to the backseat. He hugs his knees to his chest. 

Jake, please come back… Rich texts, running a hand through his hair. He feels tears run down his face. He texts him more. 

Jake sobbed, watching the messages come to him. He doesn’t answer, shaking too hard to answer.  
In the meantime, Rich also had tears in his eyes as well as on his cheeks and his pillow. Great, He thought, I’m no better than Jeremy with his stall. Sobbing into the pillow like a girl. Wasn’t very manly, but it was what he felt like doing at the moment, as Jake wasn’t replying. The only reason he refused to send another message was that he refused to seem desperate. But yet, he so desperately wanted to send another message. Why wasn’t he answering? What if something bad happened to him? I’d be all my fault. If I hadn’t been such an over-jealous dumbass. These words rang all through his ears and he sobbed harder into the pillow. He picks his phone up again, shaking violently. He dials Jake’s number. “Pick up.. Pick up…” 

Jake looks at his phone, eyes wide. He goes to throw his phone but accidentally answers on speaker.  
“Jake! Jake, are you ok? God, I’m so sorry!” Jake sobs harder, just hearing his voice made him sadder.  
“N-no! J-j-just leave me alone!” He shouts. He hangs up and throws his phone and it falls to the floor of the car. He starts to hyperventilate. 

“Dammit!” Rich throws his phone, starting to cry again. He throws his pillow, and curls into a ball on his bed, sobbing so hard his voice cracks. He soon passes out from exhaustion. 

 

*AT SCHOOL, A FEW DAYS LATER*

 

Jake sits with Jeremy and Michael, and just watching them be all snuggly made his heart twist. They were so happy… He looks around the cafeteria and sees Rich. He was sitting alone, and he looked awful. He had red puffy eyes, and it looked like he wasn’t going to be eating his lunch. They make eye contact, and Jake looks away, feeling his heartbreak once more. Rich stares at his tray, tears in his eyes. Jake, feeling a surge of confidence, walks over to where Rich was sitting. 

“Hey Rich..” Rich jumps, and looks up at him. Hope flickers in his eyes, but then disappears when he sees Jake looking so miserable. He sits down next to him. 

“Lithten, Jake, I’m tho thorry. I fucked up, it wath my fault. I got jealouth, and I’m thorry.” He sighs and looks away. Jake starts to cry softly.  
“R-rich... I don’t want to hurt you anymore…” He looks at him, and Rich looks scared. 

“B-but you said, y-you s-said that y-you changed! T-that I changed you! Y-you s-said you w-wouldn’t leave me!” His voice raises, and most of the cafeteria was watching. Rich was almost yelling. “You said you loved me! You said you would never ever replace me! Was this some sort of f*cked game to you??” He stands up and was crying. “YOU SAID I WAS DIFfERENT! WAS THAT ANOTHER LIE??” 

“N-no! I never lied to you! I d-d-do love you! I don’t want to hu-” 

“HURT ME?? YOU DON’T WANT TO HURT ME?? JAKE, I LOVED YOU!” He runs out of the cafeteria.  
“N-no.,” Jake says softly. He puts his head down and starts sobbing. A lot of people were watching. Jenna Rolan was recording. He ignores them and continues to cry. He looks over at where Rich was sitting. “I-i’m such an idiot…” 

“You were supposed to follow me, idiot.” Rich runs back to him. Jake stands and immediately kisses him. Rich kisses back. A few people smile, a few people get up and leave, but who cares! Jeremy and Michael were standing up, clapping and grinning(Michael had to refrain ftom yelling GAAAYYYY across the room) . Jake pulls away, beaming. 

“I-i’m so sorry. I should ha-” Rich cuts him off with another kiss. He pulls away and looks at him with guilty eyes.  
“Jake, it was my fault. I accused you of something that you would never do to me.” All of a sudden, two girls run up to them.

“OMG, You guys are sooo cute!” The other girl nods. They were holding hands. “Rich really is as cute as you always say!” Rich looks at Jake, who was smiling sheepishly. 

“This is Kelly and her...” He smiles at the girl next to her. “Girlfriend, Lily.” Lily blushes and looks out the window. Rich looks really guilty. 

“Jake, I’m so sorry, I thought- I didn’t-” Jake shushes him. 

“Rich, It’s ok.” he kisses his forehead. The girls awww. 

“He talks about you, like, aaaalll the time. ‘Rich is sooo cute!’ ‘what did I do to deserve him’, ‘his ass is so cute’.” Jake turns red. Rich smirks at him. 

“It’s all very cute, but when he texts you at three am because ‘Rich just made a little kitten noise in his sleep aaah’ it starts to get annoying. Seeya!” The girls walk away, laughing. 

“You talk about me~?” Jake glares at the retreating girls. 

“Y-yeah..” He mumbles. 

“Is my ass really cute~?” Jake glares at him, and Rich laughs. 

 

The end!


End file.
